It has been a development in electrical switching techniques to use electronic signals, in replacement of mechanical operation such as used in conventional relays, in the control of switch devices. Electronic switches, such as MOSFET switches, are welcomed by their users because of its compactness and short reaction time of several microseconds. Mechanical switches are, however, still commonly used by the industry, because they have lower R.sub.ON than electronic switches. In application the R.sub.ON of mechanical switches ranges about several milliohms but R.sub.ON of electronic switches ranges about several ohms. As a result, mechanical switches are always used in precise electronic circuits such as in the automatic control systems of precise measurement instruments, in spite of their longer reaction time (in milliseconds).
It is thus a need of the industry to have an electronic switch which has lower on-resistance and shorter reaction time.
A purpose of this invention is to provide a low-resistance high-speed electronic switch with lower R.sub.ON and shorter reaction time.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a low-resistance high-speed electronic switch with lower R.sub.ON and higher off-resistance (R.sub.OFF).
Another purpose of this invention is also to provide a low-resistance high-speed electronic switch which may be used in highly isolated environments.